


Butterflies

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Mit Tränen auf den Wangen, ihrer Hand auf der Wölbung ihres Bauches und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, sah Blair schließlich zu wie der warme Herbstwind Chucks Asche dem Himmel empor trug. Er würde auf sie warten. So wie er es versprochen hatte.





	Butterflies

**Butterflies**

_._

_._

 

Stumm verharrte Blair im Dunkeln der Limousine, während sie auf den Regen lauschte der unaufhörlich auf das Dach des Wagens trommelte.

Ihr war kalt und sie schalt sich selbst für ihre Sturheit ohne einen Mantel das Apartment verlassen zu haben.

Doch sie hatte nicht vor aus dem Auto zu steigen und so war ihr ein Mantel überflüssig erschienen.

* * *

 

Behutsam ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen über das kalte Leder der Sitze gleiten, während sie ihre Augen schloss und wartete bis seine warmen Hände sich sanft auf ihre legten.

„Sie warten auf dich,“ wisperte er heiser, während sein warmer Atem ihren Nacken streifte.

„Ich weiß.“

Sie sah auf und begegnete dabei Chucks Blick, der sie von seinem Sitz aus musterte.

„Worauf wartest du?“ fragte er leise, während er seine Finger mit ihren zu verschränken begann.

„Auf dich.“

„Du weißt ich kann dich nicht begleiten. Ich wünschte ich könnte es. Aber ich kann nicht.“

Sie hielt still, als er mit seinen Händen zärtlich ihr Gesicht umschloss und ihr direkt. in die Augen sah.

„Du musst gehen, Blair,“ wisperte er schließlich in die Stille.

 

* * *

 

 

„I can´t.“

„You have to.“

„No, I can´t!“

„Blair, you have to go. For me. For you. And for them.“

Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht, als sie ungläubig zu sah wie Chucks Hand langsam zu der kaum wahrnehmbaren Wölbung ihres Bauch glitt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während die ersten heißen Tränen einen Weg über ihre blassen Wangen fanden.

„You have to go. For us.“ bat er heiser, während er mit dem Daumen sanft die Tränen von ihren Wangen strich.

* * *

 

„Du hast es meinetwegen getan,“ erwiderte Blair stockend, während ihr Blick auf den Ring an ihrem Finger fiel. „Es ist meine Schuld.“

„Nein Blair, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du warst es nicht die ihre Waffe auf mich gerichtet hat.“

„Du warst nur meinetwegen dort, wenn ich nicht…“ Ihre Stimme brach und sie ließ den Blick sinken, doch Chuck umfasste sanft ihr Kinn mit den Fingern und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld,“ wiederholte er mit fester Stimme. „Hörst du mich? Es war nicht deine Schuld. Du musst stark sein Blair.“

Sie schloss die Augen, als seine rechte Hand erneut über die Wölbung ihres Bauches glitt.

„Sie brauchen dich, Blair.“

„Ich schaffe das nicht allein Chuck, ich kann nicht…“

„Doch Blair du kannst. Und du bist nicht allein. Du wirst niemals allein sein.“

Ein sanftes Klopfen gegen das Fenster der Limousine ließ Blair erschrocken aufblicken.

„Du musst gehen,“ flüsterte Chuck sanft, während er sich behutsam von ihr zu lösen begann.

„Nein,“ panisch versuchte Blair ihn zurück zu halten, doch sie bekam seine Hand nicht mehr zu fassen.

„Ich werde auf euch warten“ erwiderte Chuck mit einem beruhigendem Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er sich langsam auf seinem Sitz zurück lehnte. „Ich werde auf euch warten.“

„Wo? Wo werde ich dich wieder finden?“

Mit großen Augen sah sie zu wie Chuck sich zu ihr beugte und ihre Lippen sanft mit seinen zu liebkosen begann.

„Du weißt wo,“ wisperte er dann heiser, ehe er sich endgültig von ihr löste und mit einem letzten Lächeln in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

* * *

 

„Blair?“

Sie hob langsam den Kopf und entdeckte schließlich Nate der besorgt in der offenen Tür der Limousine stand.

„Es ist Zeit,“ fügte er leise hinzu, während er ihr bereits seine Hand entgegen streckte.

Sie nickte stumm, ehe sie ihre zitternden Finger mit seinen verschränkte und sich von ihm aus dem Wagen helfen ließ.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen fiel warmes Sonnenlicht auf ihr Gesicht und sie blickte ungläubig in den strahlend blauen Himmel empor.

„Wann hat es aufgehört zu regnen?“ wisperte sie mit zitternder Stimme, während sie Nate über den Rasen folgte.

„Vor ein paar Minuten,“ antwortete er ihr heiser, ihre Hand noch immer fest mit seiner umschlossen.

Sie ließ sich von ihm durch den Park führen, während ihr Blick ziellos über die grünen Wiesen wanderte.

Sie erinnerte sich und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, während sie in ihrer Erinnerung erneut den fremden Jungen unter den Bäumen entdeckte der sie beim füttern der Enten beobachtet hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich an jenen ersten Morgen Anfang Mai. An den Tag an dem ihre dunklen Augen zum ersten Mal die seinen fanden und die ersten Schmetterlinge in der warmen Frühlingssonne zu flattern begannen.

Sie hatten sie eingefangen, gehütet und beschützt. Gejagt und gequält. Getötet und erneut zum Leben erweckt. Sie hatten sie gebraucht, sich nach ihnen verzehrt und sie benutzt. Sie hatten sie über Jahre ihr Eigen genannt.

Und nun war es an der Zeit sie frei zu lassen.

* * *

 

Mit Tränen auf den Wangen, ihrer Hand auf der Wölbung ihres Bauches und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, sah Blair schließlich zu wie der warme Herbstwind Chucks Asche dem Himmel empor trug.

Er würde auf sie warten. So wie er es versprochen hatte.

 

_._

_._


End file.
